Misconceptions
by auroramcchickenatmcdonalds
Summary: Tsuna finally asks Kyoko out... Why has she turned him down? One-sided 5927.


Tsuna was ready. He was going to ask Kyoko Sasagawa on a date.

Obviously, Tsuna was very nervous. He hadn't been able to pay any attention in class at all. This was entirely normal, of course, but this time it wasn't because the teacher was going on about something that he just would not understand until Gokudera explained it to him several times, using words that even monkeys would understand.

Finally, it was after school. Kyoko wasn't with Hana, or anyone else, for that matter. Tsuna decided that if he didn't say anything now, he never would. 'Crap, I wish I had some Dying Will Bullets. Then maybe I wouldn't feel like my heart was beating 9000 times a second.'

Luckily for Tsuna, he was spared the torture of having to start the conversation, since Kyoko saw him first.

"Hey, Tsuna!"

"Oh… Hi, Kyoko."

"Are you alright? You've been acting really weird all day."

"Well, actually… Do you want to go on a date with me sometime?" He said this so quickly, and so quietly, that nobody could ever hear or understand him.

"Sorry… What was that you just said? I didn't understand."

"Oh, sorry." Tsuna paused for a moment to take a breath, hoping something would fall out of the sky. Anything to stop this pure torture, which felt worse than all of Reborn's "training sessions" put together. Even the one where he threw rocks at him and demanded that Tsuna take him to the mall on horseback… with Tsuna as the horse. "I asked if you would want to go on a date with me some time."

"Wow. This is actually pretty shocking. I mean, I had just sort of assumed that you were gay."

"What? How? When have I ever made you think that I was gay?"

"Well, there were all those times that you ran around in your boxers…"

"That's not gay. That's just creepy."

"Plus, Haru is really pretty, and she's given you lots of openings, but you've never shown interest in her."

"Well, yeah! She's crazy! And I'm starting to think that she only likes little boys. I know that I'm short, but this is just ridiculous!"

"And, no offense, but you're really girly looking."

"I am not girly looking! What does that have to do with being gay, anyway?"

Kyoko definitely heard this lame excuse for a retort, and decided it didn't even dignify a response. "Besides, Gokudera is always looking at you with a dreamy look in his eye, like you're the only one he sees, and he's always hanging off you, going, 'Decimo! Decimo!' every five minutes. You must have noticed that."

"Gokudera is very… spirited."

"I asked him about it, and he told me that you guys were together."

"WHAT? And you believed that?"

"You didn't seem to mind. I figured that if you really didn't like it, you would have asked him to stop. And while Yamamoto is rather touchy-feely, he's not like that with you, so it's not just something you do with your friends."

"So, I'm guessing your answer is no?"

"Yeah. Better luck next time! I liked the idea of you being my gay best friend, but even though I know that you're not, I don't mind. We can still be friends."

'Oh, great. The friend zone. That's _exactly_ where I want to be.' "It's okay. I wouldn't want to force you."

Meanwhile, Gokudera was sitting in a bush, listening to his (beloved) Decimo asking out (the girl who looks just like Tsuna's mother, really, Dr. Freud is probably giggling in his grave) Kyoko. He couldn't deny that most of what she said was actually true.

However, that wasn't the only reason he was hiding. For the first time in his life, he was avoiding Tsuna. He knew that if Tsuna looked at him with those giant, caramel colored eyes, he wouldn't be able to lie to him. He would have to tell the truth: he _had_ actually accidentlyonpurpose told Kyoko that he was dating Tsuna.

* * *

><p>Well, how's that for a first KHR story? Or a first story on this website, period. I first heard of KHR last summer when I saw a crossover of it with Ouran, which is one of my favorites. I immediately found the idea of a right hand man obsessed with his boss to extreme levels... interesting (meaning, gay). This idea came into my head about a month ago, and it just would not leave until I wrote this. So, hopefully, it doesn't suck too much.<p>

Note: I don't actually think that Haru is a pedophile. Okay, maybe she is a little bit, in the episode where she's first introduced. And is it bad that I can actually picture Reborn "training" Tsuna like that?

Oh, and I also originally had "Do you want to go on a date with me sometime?" as one word, but the website wouldn't let me keep it that way, so I finally decided to compromise.

Happy reading! ~Aurora


End file.
